Resident Evil
by Naty Wood
Summary: Algo muito estranho está acontecendo no mundo bruxo. Hogsmeade está infestada de criaturas estranhas e apenas quatro jovens podem resolver este enigma. D&G. R&H.
1. Quando Tudo Ainda era Normal

Capítulo 1 – Quando Tudo Ainda era Normal

O dia estava calmo, fazia um calor agradável na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, Hogwarts.  
  
Gina Weasley estava no sexto ano. Ela havia mudado muito de uns tempos para cá. Não era mais aquela garotinha ingênua que tinha uma paixão platônica pelo famoso Harry Potter; estava mais madura e menos reservada. Não era apenas seu interior que havia mudado. Ela estava muito bonita, atraindo a atenção de vários garotos; sua pele era alva, que lhe dava um toque angelical. Gina tinha crescido alguns centímetros, e seus cabelos ruivos lisinhos até o meio das costas a deixavam impecável. Mesmo assim a garota não ligava para sua aparência. Tinha várias amigas, super legais e simpáticas, mas mesmo assim, sentia-se solitária.  
  
Ela já teve um namorado, que a magoou muito, um garoto que fez seus sonhos se tornarem pesadelos.  
  
_"Estava feliz, passeando pelo vilarejo de Hogsmeade à procura de seu namorado. Andava pela rua, quando viu uma cena que arruinou sua vida. Seu namorado beijando outra garota."_  
  
Harry Potter havia trocado Gina por outra. Havia traido-a com Cho Chang.  
  
Hoje, um ano depois, a ruiva já havia superado tudo, mais mesmo assim, ela ainda tratava Harry friamente.  
  
- Ei Gin, você tá legal? Nem tocou no seu prato. - Era Hermione que perguntava. Ela e Gina se tornaram melhores amigas.  
  
- Tudo bem Mi. Só estou pensando, como a minha vida poderia ter sido melhor. - Respondeu correndo os olhos pelo salão.  
  
- Gina eu acho... que você não deveria ficar pensando tanto no Harry... já faz um ano...  
  
- É, mas... - A ruiva não conseguiu continuar. Ao correr os olhos pelo salão, seu olhar deteve-se na mesa da Sonserina, ou melhor, em um par de olhos cinzentos, os olhos de Draco Malfoy. Seus olhares se encontraram...  
  
"Gina... GINAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
A garota ouviu Hermione chamando-a. Parecia que Gina estava em transe.  
  
- Okay, não precisa continuar o que você ia falar; mais agora eu tenho que ir porque o Prof. Dumbledore me chamou. Já volto.


	2. A Aula

CAPÍTULO 2: A AULA

Gina observou curiosa dirigindo-se a mesa dos professores onde Dumbledore estava reunindo todos os monitores.  
  
O Professor murmurou algo para os alunos reunidos a sua volta, e entregou-lhes um chumaço de pergaminhos pequenos. Todos os monitores dirigiram-se a sua mesa de suas casas e começaram a distribuir os pergaminhos entre os alunos.  
  
Hermione veio em direção a Gina com o pergaminho estendido. Ela apanhou-o e correu os olhos pelo salão. Todos observavam curiosos os pergaminhos recebidos, inclusive, o dono daqueles olhos cinzentos que ela encarara momentos atrás. A garota voltou-se para o seu pergaminho a fim de ver o que tinha de tão interessante naquilo:  
  
_"No dia 20 de outubro as 15:00 horas os alunos de sexto e sétimo ano deverão fazer uma fila no salão principal para uma aula especial, sendo assim, estarão suspensos de suas aulas. O restante dos alunos (1º, 2º, 3º,4º, 5º anos ) também serão dispensados, tendo uma tarde livre."  
_  
A ruiva mal acabara de ler e sentiu a presença de Hermione ao seu lado.  
  
- Legal não? – Perguntou a amiga sorrindo.  
  
- Que tipo de aula nós teremos hoje? – Indagou Gina encarando-a.  
  
- Bom, Dumbledore nos deu uma prévia explicação, disse que ia ser uma aula de combate aos zumbis, muito importante. Já li sobre eles! – Completou animada.  
  
- E que raios são isso? – Perguntou Rony sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.  
  
- Será que só eu leio livros por aqui? - Bufou a garota.  
  
- Acho que sim. – Disse Rony enfiando uma torrada na boca.  
  
- É, e parece que só eu tenho boas maneiras aqui também! – Exclamou Mione carrancuda.  
  
Rony deu de ombros e tornou a devorar outra torrada.  
  
- Ei! Eu também tenho boas maneiras – Disse Gina pegando um pedaço de bolo com a mão, fazendo com que Rony se engasgasse.  
  
Mione revirou os olhos, se levantou e dirigiu-se para a porta do salão. Os irmãos observaram-na sair sem poder conter o riso.Dez minutos antes do horário pedido no bilhete, todos os alunos de sexto e sétimo ano estavam em uma fila única no salão principal. Hermione era a primeira da fila seguida por Rony que estava meio emburrado, conversando com Harry. Ela sorriu radiante quando Gina entrou no salão e se dirigiu para ela.  
  
- Giiii, guardei seu lugar vem aqui!  
  
- Como será que vai ser a aula? Quer dizer, quem vai dar a aula? – Perguntou a garota curiosa.  
  
- Bom, a professora McGonagall me disse que cada professor pegará uma turma, Inclusive Dumbledore, e ela disse também que os primeiros da fila é que ficarão com ele – Hermione deu pulinhos de alegria.  
  
- E porque o Rony está emburrado?- Gina Tornou a perguntar.  
  
- Ah, porque obviamente Draco Malfoy está atrás dele.  
  
Gina olhou de relance para trás. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Draco. Ela percebeu que Crabbe chamava-o, mas o garoto nem se mexeu, continuou parado fitando-a. A garota começou a corar e desviou o olhar do dele. Ainda se sentindo observada, ela tentava tirar aqueles olhos cinzentos de seus pensamentos, mas era difícil, pois havia alguma coisa neles...  
  
- Senhores, peço silêncio, pois eu quero dar-lhes uma explicação rápida. – Dumbledore se pronunciou.   
  
Todos os alunos pararam e encararam o professor.  
  
- Vocês terão uma aula, de defesa. O motivo não é importante, mas sim o conteúdo desta aula. Todos os alunos irão dividir-se em turmas e cada turma entrará numa sala com um professor. A aula se trata de defesa contra zumbis. Para quem não sabe, os zumbis são criaturas semimortas, ou seja, humanos que vivem apenas com a mente. Eles têm uma única necessidade, alimentar-se de carne humana fresca, ou seja, pessoas vivas.  
  
- Nossa – Murmurou Rony baixinho.  
  
- Essas criaturas foram pessoas humanas antes. Elas são transformadas em zumbis. Não estou afirmando que elas existem, aqui e agora. Apenas quero deixar claro que não há com o que se preocupar, é só uma aula suplementar de defesa. Há séculos atrás os povoados bruxos foram infestados de zumbis, e Vladério Van Berg com suas tropas, foi quem livrou-nos deles. Apenas uma mordida é o suficiente para você ser transformado em um igual. E mais uma vez quero lembra-los de que estes ESTÃO EXTINTOS.  
  
- Duvidoso – Murmurou Mione tão baixinho que apenas Gina escutou com um pouco de esforço.  
  
- Agora, eu quero que as primeiras 12 pessoas sigam-me.  
  
Gina, Hermione e os outros, seguiram Dumbledore.  
  
O professor subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se para a primeira porta a direita, abriu-a e fez um sinal para que todos os outros entrassem. A sala era grande circular, com várias carteiras em volta formando um círculo. No centro havia um baú.  
  
Os alunos entraram e ficaram parados no meio, olhando para o professor. Ele fechou a porta e tornou a encarar os alunos.  
  
- Quero vocês em duplas. Intercalando, uma menina, um menino.  
  
Rony sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, seguido por Harry e Gina, depois por Draco e Pansy e assim por diante. As carteiras eram juntas e Gina fez um esforço para sentar-se.  
  
A garota se sentia estranha, devido às pessoas do lado dela, ela sentia uma magoa de Harry. E Malfoy, ela o odiava completamente. Tudo nele irritava, dos fios de cabelos até a barra de suas vestes. Draco abraçou sua namorada, Pansy, e olhou para Dumbledore que caminhava em direção ao baú. Por um momento ela sentiu saudade de ter um namorado, mas ao lembrar de seu passado, essa foi uma saudade passageira.  
  
- Aqui dentro – Recomeçou o diretor apontando para o baú - tem um bicho- papão. Vamos usa-lo para treinar nosso feitiço em zumbis. O feitiço é simples, mas exige um pouco de concentração. Vocês têm que apontar para a cabeça do zumbi, e dizer _"Biohazard_". A imagem dele é meio constrangedora, mas não se deixem levar pelas aparências. E lembrem-se mantenham sempre uma distância considerável, pois apenas um arranhão é o suficiente para vocês se juntarem a eles. Vou demonstrar primeiro.  
  
Dumbledore empunhou a varinha e abriu o baú. Uma criatura estranha saiu. Era uma pessoa cheia de cortes e arranhões profundos, seus olhos eram brancos, seu cheiro era horrível. Lembrava a carniça podre. A criatura mancava e gemia de um jeito estranho. Muitas garotas taparam a boca e deram gritinhos.  
  
Gina arregalou os olhos, nunca tinha visto uma coisa igual, era terrível, ela não conseguiu imaginar um povoado infestado dessas pessoas se é que pode se chamar essas isso de pessoas. O zumbi levantou o rosto para Dumbledore e caminhou cambaleando para ele, como se ele fosse o seu alimento. Era muito bizarra a situação. Gina pensou que se estivesse sozinha com um desse aí iria morrer do coração.  
  
- "_Biohazard_!" – Gritou o professor enquanto mirava sua varinha para a cabeça da criatura.  
  
Ela caiu no chão e desapareceu, deixando uma marca de sangue coagulado.  
  
- Os corações dessas criaturas não funcionam, o exemplo disso, é o sangue coagulado. Só cérebro, havendo necessidade de se alimentar- Dumbledore olhava para os alunos e ficou muito mais sério do que de costume, seus olhos faiscaram, então ele continuou – se alimentar de pessoas vivas cujo sangue ainda está fresco.

Harry estava olhando para Rony. Gina fez o mesmo e viu que o irmão estava mais vermelho de que seus cabelos.  
  
- Agora, um por um, quero que treinem - Disse Dumbledore apontando para Hermione que era quem estava na frente.  
  
Todos treinaram e poucos se saíram mal. Mione como sempre foi a melhor da turma, na primeira tentativa fez o zumbi cair e desaparecer. Rony, no entanto, fez o zumbi dele ficar sem pernas e continuar rastejando.  
  
- Boa Mione. – Falou Rony, passando pela porta da sala e dando uma palmadinha amigável na garota.  
  
Antes que a garota pudesse responder ela escutou alguém a chamando e olhou para trás. Era Simas.  
  
- Hermione, é... anh... você quer... bom ... ir para Hogsmeade comigo esse fim de semana? – Perguntou o garoto tímido.  
  
- O QUE ? – Gritou Rony parando ao lado da amiga.  
  
- Se ela que ir para Hogsmeade comigo – Simas falou em bom tom.  
  
- Creio que ela não queira! - Recomeçou Rony olhando de Hermione para o garoto.  
  
- Quem disse que eu não quero Rony? Ué, não vejo problema nenhum, estou desacompanhada, ninguém me convidou! – A garota o fitou.  
  
Gina cutucou Rony tão forte que ele cambaleou.  
  
- Ahhhh... hum, você quer ir comigo? Quer dizer, com a gente? – Murmurou Rony.  
  
- Desculpe mais acho que o Simas me convidou primeiro – Respondeu a garota.  
  
- É! Ótimo. – Bufou Rony e virou para encontrar-se com Harry que estava parado no primeiro degrau da escada olhando distraído.  
  
- Então te encontro lá. – Disse Simas, sorrindo.  
  
O garoto saiu correndo. Hermione virou-se para Gina e perguntou:  
  
- O que há com Rony?  
  
- Bom, sinto lhe informar mais você vai ter que descobrir isso sozinha.

N/A: Awe gente, esse capítulo já compensa o anterior. Beijinhos!!! No próximo capítulo virão mais cenas de romance e suspense. Beijos pra minha priminha Ginny Malfoy e pra minha beta lanlanmalfoy. 


	3. Discussão

Cap 3 - Discussão

Na manhã seguinte.  
  
- Bom dia Gi! Você dormiu bem ? – perguntou Hermione bocejando descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino para se encontrar com a amiga.  
  
-Dormi sim! – mentiu a ruiva levantando-se e dirigindo-se para fora da sala comunal.  
  
O que Hermione ao sabia, era que a garota nem sequer cochilou. Ficou acordada pensando naqueles olhos cinzentos que a atordoavam...  
  
As duas garotas desceram para tomar café. Gina estava muito quieta, durante o percurso para o salão principal, não disse uma palavra se quer. Hermione, porém resolveu dar um pouco de privacidade para ela, por isso nem puxou assunto. A ruiva comeu silenciosamente, pegou seu material e foi para a aula de adivinhação.  
  
- Bom dia meus queridos! Hoje iremos estudar premonições. Alguém sabe me dizer o que é uma premonição? - Perguntou a prof. ª Sibila cruzando os braços.  
  
- É um tipo de um aviso, transmitido em por meio de sonhos, uma previsão do futuro. Respondeu Aline Beggs, uma aluna da corvinal que estava sentada ao lado de Gina.  
  
Muito bem querida; dez pontos para a corvinal. – disse a professora descruzando os braços. – Premonições são avisos transmitidos pelo nosso subconsciente, poucas pessoas tem esse dom. Agora abram seus livros no capítulo 6 e leiam.  
  
A turma passou a aula inteira lendo o que a professora pedira. A sineta havia tocado. Gina estava sonolenta, com grande esforço ela começou a guardar o material. Só restava ela na sala; quando ela colocou a mochila nos ombros, virou-se para se despedir da professora. Com um simples gesto sibila fez a garota se calar.  
  
- Vejo em você o dom da premonição. A minha querida, você ainda passará por maus bocados. E tudo dependerá de seu coração.

Elas se entreolharam por breves segundos e Gina virou-se para sair da sala.  
  
"O que ela quis dizer com: dependerá do seu coração" ? – pensou a garota caminhando calmamente pelo corredor.  
  
- AONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ INDO?  
  
A garota levou um susto e deixou cair os livros que estava segurando. Virou-se para olhar a pessoa que havia gritado. Rony estava parado olhado-a incrédulo, suado com a roupa de quadribol.  
  
-Quê ? – defendeu-se a ruiva.  
  
-O QUÊ? TODO O TIME TÁ TE ESPERANDO GINA. VOCÊ TÁ ATRASADA PARA O TREINO. SE VOCÊ ESQUECEU, A GENTE MAIS TARDE, TEM UM JOGO CONTRA A SONSERINA E VOCÊ COMO ARTILHEIRA DO TIME, TINHA QUE ESTAR LÁ NA HORA MARCADO! - Gritou Rony.  
  
- O Treino, eu esqueci! – murmurou a garota.  
  
Ela começou a correr rumo ao vestiário, com o irmão atrás gritando "ótimo só não esquece a cabeça porque tá grudada".  
  
Gina era artilheira do time da Grifinória ela havia ocupado o lugar de Angelina Johnson pois própria tinha terminado os estudos de Hogwarts. Rony era o capitão e goleiro do time, ele era muito rigoroso com os treinos.  
  
A ruiva foi para o vestiário, colocou seu uniforme de quadribol e saiu montada na vassouras. Ela e os colegas do time sobrevoavam o campo para aquecerem-se. A garota viu de relance, sua amiga Hermione que estava na arquibancada lendo um livro com sempre.  
  
O que ela não sabia era que naquela mesma arquibancada havia um garoto de cabelos muito loiros fitando-a...  
  
O treino foi intenso a manhã inteira. Eles só pararam para almoçar, todos estavam exaustos. Rony falou para todos comerem, descansarem e voltarem ao vestiário para repassarem as jogadas.  
  
- Ta preparada para o jogo? perguntou Harry à Gina enquanto almoçavam.  
  
A garota nem fez esforços para desviar o ar seu olhar do purê de batatas e apenas balançou assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
-Hum...Depois eu quero falar com você Gina! – disse o moreno antes de levantar da mesa.  
  
Hermione que se encontrava ao lado da ruiva, teve um acesso de tosse. Ela deu longos goles no suco de abóbora e puxou –a mais para perto.  
  
- Ele quer falar com você? – perguntou dando gritinhos de felicidade.  
  
- Quer acho! – respondeu Gina sem emoção.  
  
- Não me diga que você não...  
  
- Estou cansada Mi, eu não quero mais falar nele.  
  
- Bom o jogo vai começar – avisou Rony trêmulo.  
  
Os jogadores estavam reunidos no vestiário, todos deram as mãos e fizeram 1 minuto de silêncio. Eles foram para as portas e montaram em suas vassouras. Gina olhou para Harry, que retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso nervoso.  
  
Havia muita gente nas arquibancadas, os jogadores foram recebidos com multuosos aplausos; formaram um círculo em cima de Madame Hooch.  
  
- Capitães apertem as mão – disse ela.  
  
Rony e Draco apertaram as mão com tanto desprezo que na hora Gina pensou que eles ficariam mais felizes se ao invés das mãos, os pescoços fossem apertados.  
  
- Quando eu apitar, três, dois, um...  
  
As goles tinham sido lançadas, Gina pegou, e passou para Marriet...  
  
O jogo foi calmo e em apenas 5 minutos Harry capturou o pomo. Todos os grifinórios ficaram muito felizes ao verem cara dos sonserinos. Draco Malfoy ficou arrasado com a derrota feia que nem no jantar ele apareceu.  
  
A mesa da Grifinória estava infestada de alunos da corvinal e lufa-lufa. Eles estavam comentando sobre o jogo e dando os parabéns aos jogadores. Gina, atordoada com tanta barulheira, resolveu se retirar o mais rápido possível para o dormitório.  
  
A ruiva estava andando pelos corredores, parou ao ouvir um grito feminino e se escondeu numa armadura ao lado para poder escutar de que eram os gritos. Ela olhou discretamente e viu de que eram. Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- Mais... foi só um jogo! – gritou o garoto  
  
- E daí? foi vergonhoso. Tenho vergonha de você. berrou Pansy  
  
- Então quer dizer que vai terminar comigo porque eu não peguei aquele MALDITO pomo?  
  
- Que bom que você entendeu rápido – disse a Pansy dando as costas para o garoto. – Ah e vê se desaparece...Gina encolheu-se atrás da armadura, no momento em que a garota passava. A ruiva olhou para Draco que estava perplexo. Por um breve segundo, ela sentiu que ele a olhava, mas se enganou ao ver ele passando reto pela armadura.  
  
A garota saiu a trás da armadura, caminhando na direção oposta dos dois que passaram.  
  
- Estava me espionando? - disse alguém no ouvido dela fazendo-a arrepiar-se.  
Gina deu um pulo e virou-se para encarar a pessoa.  
  
- Malfoy! não – respondeu corando e desviando os olhos dos dele.  
  
- O que ouviu Weasley? – perguntou em tom de ameaça chegando mais perto dela.  
  
Seus rostos estavam praticamente grudados. Ela sustentou seu olhar e notou que ele a olhava intensamente, parecia que estava enxergando através dela.  
  
- Já disse que não ouvi na-nada, só estava procurando alguém. – gaguejou ela afastando-se de Draco.  
  
- Não venha me dizer que é o Potter – rindo com gosto.  
  
- E se for? qual é o problema? – perguntou ruborizando mais ainda.  
  
- Há, PROBLEMA? depois do que ele fez com você?  
  
- ESSE problema é meu e não seu! Falou Gin com raiva.  
  
- Ta bom Weasley, Só você mesma para ser traída e depois fingir que nada aconteceu.  
  
- Não se atreva!  
  
- Hahaha bem feito! Ele te botou um par de chifres; te trocou por aquela Chang. Modéstia parte aquela garota é horrível, más você ganha dela nisso.  
  
- O que você está falando? Levou um pé na bunda da Pansy só porque NÂO SABE jogar quadribol. Pelo menos ele sabe, e eu não passo vergonha por causa disso.  
  
Draco encarou Gina e levantou uma sobrancelha, ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi atrapalhado por alguém.  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui?! – perguntou Harry caminhando em direção a eles.  
  
Ela sentiu um ódio tão forte ao ver o moreno. Tudo que ele havia feito com ela...  
  
- Nada que te interesse! – respondeu Gina depressa fitando os olhos verdes.  
  
- Bom não vou atrapalhar vocês, e... Ah Weasley, Tem lugar na sua cara para mais alguns crifres? – Disse Malfoy debochado dirigindo-se para o final do corredor; desapareceu do campo de vista dos garotos. Mas o que eles não sabiam era que ele havia se escondido na virada do corredor.  
  
- É... não liga para ele – falou Harry virando-se para olha-la – eu preciso falar com você.  
  
-Seja breve – disse secamente.  
- Ham, Gina, eu to com saudade de você... de como a gente era sabe...  
  
- E? Interrompeu a garota.  
  
- E sei lá. Desculpe-me; a gente poderia tentar de novo, eu fui um idiota de fazer aquilo com você.  
  
- Se nós não demos certo, foi sua culpa. E já basta o que você me fez no passado? – disse a garota colocando as mãos na cintura.  
  
- Ah Gin, quem vive de passado é museu! - retrucou.  
  
"Como ele é um canalha" – pensava a garota.  
  
- Então eu SOU um museu. Você acha mesmo Potter que eu vou voltar ? depois de tudo que me fez? das noites que chorei por SUA causa?  
  
Draco, que estava a alguns metros de distância notou que os olhos estavam brilhantes, e faiscavam de raiva.  
  
- Me desculpe ... é que... eu te amo.  
  
Quando os dois namoravam ela sempre perguntava se ele a amava. O moreno porém desviava o assunto. E sabia que ele havia falado isso só porque estava sozinho. Cho tinha rompido com ele.  
  
- A Harry, eu sempre quis ouvir isso de você – ela sorriu – mas da próxima vez tente dizer isso com um pouquinho mais de sentimento, porque desse jeito você não vai enganar ninguém.  
  
- Ótimo. Depois não diga que eu não tentei. Sua última chance de mudar de idéia. – disse o garoto desviando os olhos dela.  
  
- Você acha mesmo, que eu vou entregar a minha vida, nas mãos de uma pessoa que não sabe o que quer para si mesmo? NUNCA MAIS VOLTE A ME PROCURAR – gritou.  
  
Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, ela apenas virou e seguiu seu caminho deixando Harry parado com cara de abobado.  
  
Não sabia se seu coração o havia esquecido. Mas outra tinha certeza que sua mente o esquecera, e estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para tira-lo do coração. Até mesmo arranjar outro para ocupa-lo...

N/A : Awe gente, espero que estejam gostando da fic. Quero agradecer as Reviews viu!!! E continuem comentando. A fic tah mto parada por que é o comecinho ainda. Esperem só pra ver... suspense total e claro.. D/G action..

COMENTEMMM PLEASEE...


	4. Ninguém Muda

Capítulo 4 – Ninguém Muda

No dia seguinte toda a Hogwarts estava agitada. No final da tarde iria ter um passeio para Hogsmeade.

- Prestem atenção senhores! Esse feitiço exige muita concentração e cuidado!

Gina estava indo de mal a pior. A garota não prestava mais atenção às aulas. Não devido ao fato de eles terem passeio para Hogsmeade e sim porque tudo e todos a chateavam. Na noite passada ela havia discutido feio com Harry, e estava muito mal pôr isso. Apesar do que ele fez com, ela ainda gostava dele. Mais não conseguia admitir isso. Aliás, ela NUNCA admitiria para ela nem para ninguém.

- Sra. Weasley! Acho que você está com seus pensamentos em outro lugar. Sugiro que retire-se da minha aula pois está atrapalhando a concentração dos outros.

Meio contrariada, ela guardou seus pertences e saiu da sala sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Seguiu em direção ao seu dormitório. Quando estava virando o corredor da para entrar na grifinória, uma cena familiar, fez com que a garota ficasse pior do que já estava.

Harry estava beijando Katherine Bellys, uma quintanista da Grifinória. Gina aproximou-se cautelosamente deles. Era a mesma cena de um ano atrás; a única coisa que mudava era o lugar e a pessoa. Ele beijava a garota da mesma forma que beijou Cho.

Gina recuou um pouco, mas sem querer ela derrubara seus livros, fazendo com que os dois pulassem de susto. Harry olhou-a pasmo e empurrou Katherine.

- Gin...

- Você não passa de um sedutor barato.- interrompeu - Nunca mais quero ouvir o seu nome, escutar a sua voz e muito menos te ver.

Sem ficar para ouvir explicações, ela correu o mais rápido que pôde para fora dali. Precisava tomar um ar. Ela achou que talvez ele tinha mudado, mas, não "_ninguém muda_" pensou ela. Era muito difícil acreditar que ontem ele estava pedindo mil desculpas, e hoje já estava com outra.

Gina correu até o estádio de Quadribol, e sentou-se na arquibancada. Observou ao redor e estava sozinha lá. Ela deitou fechou os olhos e ficou pensando... como a vida dela era inútil. Tinha um irmão super protetor, e gostava de um garoto que era um idiota.

- O que está fazendo aqui.. e essa hora Weasley? -

- Quê? Ham.. Malfoy? – a garota olhou para o céu e viu que estava quase de noite..

- Você não ia para Hogsmeade? – disse Draco fitando-a.

- Eu vou...

- Suponho que você vá nadando pelo lago. É o meio mais rápido para você chegar lá. – debochou o garoto.

- QUE??? Você está querendo dizer que o trem já partiu? – perguntou assustada.

- Sim Weasley. Já faz uma hora que partiu.

- Mas.. mas ... – a garota parecia ter percebido com quem estava falando. Parecia ter voltada a realidade naquele momento – Se o trem partiu... como você vai para Hogsmeade? - Perguntou assustada.

- Bom, digamos que eu tenho meus meios. Olha, já perdi tempo demais com você. Preciso ir, tenho um longo caminho até Hogsmeade.

Falando isso Draco levantou, ia começar a descer a arquibancada quando Gina segurou-o.

- Eu vou com você – disse decidida.

- Não, você não vai comigo Weasley. Se alguém me ver com você o que vão pensar? Vá pro seu quarto e não enche o meu saco – disse calmamente tirando a mão dela de seu braço.

- Olha Malfoy, eu tive um dia péssimo, e pra piorar eu perdi a única viagem que definitivamente iria me distrair, e você não é ninguém pra dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer e se que saber da minha parte também não é agradável ir com você, mas eu vou e pronto. Não quero ser a única que ficou em Hogwarts.

Já terminou seu discurso Weasley? – seu olhos escureceram.

Não... e não irei parar até você me levar com você – disse levantando-se

Você Weasleys pobres, são muito impertinentes... não quero ouvir sua voz no caminho, e não pense que irei te tratar bem. Você está me devendo uma Weasley. – completou o loiro virando-se para caminhar.

O vento gélido do anoitecer batia em suas faces. Gina acompanhava o garoto. Eles estavam indo em direção ao castelo. Ela ainda estava muito sentida com o que havia acontecido horas antes. "_Maldito Harry... ele ainda me paga"_

Continuou seguindo-o castelo adentro; sua mente estava em outro lugar, ela não sabia onde ele estava indo, e também não se importava. Eles seguiram pelas masmorras. Havia um quadro diferente muito grande com uma homem barbudo pintado, num corredor sem saída. Eles se aproximaram do quadro, ele murmurou uma coisa que fez com que o quadro fosse para o lado, deixando a mostra uma passagem.

Eles entraram e Gina reparou que aquilo parecia a sala comunal da grifinória tirando as cores que eram verde e prata.

- Me da sua mochila que eu coloco no dormitório Weasley, depois você que dê um jeito pra pegar depois. – disse o garoto impaciente – sua sorte é que eu estou de muito bom humor pra te aturar.

Ele se aproximou dela, puxou a mochila e subiu as escadas desaparecendo de vista.

Gina notou que eles estava muito menos desagradável e resolveu não discutir pois já era muito contra a vontade dele leva-la junto para o povoado bruxo.

Minutos depois ele reapareceu, com a varinha na mão.

- _Diffindo_. Murmurou ele para a tapeçaria que se encontrava ao lado da escada. A tapeçaria ficou transparente e omitiu, uma passagem muito estreita. – Weasley, não sei se você passa aqui- começou - Sabe como é que é, quando uma pessoa não está em forma...

Não enche o saco Malfoy - Disse, entrando na passagem.

N/A – Nossa gente que Draco bonzinho é esse né?! Não pensem que ele será assim.. Isso foi apenas uma recaída!!! Hehehe...

Bom vou responder as Reviews !!!

Lakinha: Obrigada pelas Reviews. Eu tenho até o cap. 9 pronta. Mas sabe, tenho que intercalar com o tempo porque se não vai ficar difícil continuar a fazer os capítulos. Continue comentando. Esse cap é dedicado à vc pois sem a sua review eu não não ia postar hj.

Nahemwe: Somos duas que adora Resident e hp. Fechei todos os resident evil de playstation. To no finalzinho do RE : CODE VERONICA. Mto loko... Vou ler a fic em ingles, pode deixar. Configura logo o teclado, to ansiosa pra ler sua fic. P

Bia-Malfoy-84 : Pode deixar não vou demorar pra atualizar os cap, pq eu também sei como é ficar esperando hehe... um saco...

Primuska : E awe baiana? Comenta... bom apesar d vc já Ter lido ateh o cap 5 q eu te mostrei... continua comentando..

JOKAS A TODOS... ATEH A PRÓXIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO!!!


	5. Urgente

Gente...

primeiramente eu peço desculpas...

Eu nunca tive a intenção de abandonar a minha fic...acontece que eu tinha uns 4 capitulos prontos para poder continua-la.. salveu num disquete e tudo, maas... eu perdi o disquete e meu computador foi formatar.. Fiquei estressadissima com isso. fiquei mto tempo sem postar por causa disso... mais uma luz iluminou meu caminho.. (minha prima) e implorou para q eu naum desistisse da fic pois ela ja tinha lido os capitulos e adorado..

Aqui estou eu ... Eu vou fazer os capítulos de novo e posto...

MAIS QUE FIQUE BEM CLARO... EU NÃO ABANDONEI..

sou fã d carterinha d hp e resident ..

BEIJOS .. e vejo vcs no próxima atualizacao...


End file.
